To prevent unauthorized uses other than the owner as a hand-held device such as a portable telephone spreads, the hand-held device with built-in function of the fingerprint attestation is proposed (For instance, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-330202).
The fingerprint sensor is built into central position of a control panel in this device. The unauthorized use is prevented by automatically attesting the fingerprint when the fingerprint such as the left hand thumbs which the user usually uses for the operation is registered beforehand, and the hand-held device is used.
This configuration comprises the piezo-electric type fingerprint sensor or the electrostatic capacity type fingerprint sensor. In addition, cursor buttons are provided on the above and below and the right and left in its surroundings. The fingerprint attestation is carried out by the fingerprint sensor, and the cursor movement on the display screen is done with the cursor button.